A Match Made In Hell
by SketchGem
Summary: This Hellish couple makes a statement, that kills. Rated T for Strong Language, OBVI ZAGR, Invader Zim fic.
1. Normal equals Not Normal

And I finally got to this! This will be fun...XD *Maniacal laughter*

Zim fought his way through a crowd of kids at the skool (Which was a literal hell, but at least he was never in danger here), seeing as he was shorter than most kids there. Dib has gotten in detention for being an annoyance. Which just made Zim respect Mrs. Bitters all that much more, seeing as she shared the same branch of sass in some ways. Dib was surrounded by the retards he was forced to go to skool with, as soon as he had stepped out of the detention chamber. _I can't believe how inferior this species is sometimes _Zim thought in slight disgust, _But that just makes taking it over just that much more fun _he ended that thought with a smirk as he went over to Dib and pulled him out of the crowd, uncaring to the jeers he heard from his fellow skool mates. _No matter what they called him, THE MIGHTY ZIM WOULD PREVAIL! _Zim thought with a sense of smug victory. "Hey, why are you doing me a favor? I'm trying to beat you!" Dib exclaimed, not believing for a second this didn't have a price, and he was right. "Felt like getting you out of there while I could, seeing as you looked like you might have been killed." "_Riiiiight, _like this doesn't have a catch." "Just one." "I knew it!" "I just want you to help me fix Gir, he needs a new sensor and a new left optical lens." "That's it?" "Yup, what did you expect more?" "Yeah, kinda." "Eh, it wasn't like I saved your life...Or maybe it was, I have no idea what those retards would have done." "True, I guess." "I gotta go find Gaz, see you later." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO MY SISTER FOR?!" "Uh, me and Gaz are friends. Did you not notice this?" " Oh yeah..." "Idiotic humans" Zim muttered that last bit out as he went to go find Gaz, the one human who understood him.

"Hey Gaz, have you thought of any new ways to slowly murder and torture your brother yet?" "Several, you know that's my favorite pastime besides gaming." "Yeah, and I love hearing the ways you plan these out." "I thought Irkens were incapable of love." "No, we're not; we just have grown soulless over the years." "Ah, so we still DO have something in common." "Yup, other than hatred of Dib filth." "True." Zim and Gaz carried on with their conversation, and Dib (Who was hiding in the bushes, eavesdropping) was shocked to learn Gaz was almost... normal... around Zim. That terrified him, seeing as he was aware Gaz was the most murderous person in the universe. "You wanna work more on your demon powers? I need to get that technology right." Zim said suddenly, and jarringly for Dib. "Sure, I need to get away from Dib anyway." _Demon powers? what in the...Oh wait, she plays that vampire piggy game with those powers right? _Dib reasoned with himself as he pondered what they meant. He, of course, followed them to Zim's base. He soon found out what they meant, seeing as Gaz was throwing every element of nature you can think of at targets. Fire, lightning, water, earth, air, anything was a weapon of mass destruction now. "Thanks Zim, this is a great birthday present. Can't wait to make Dib beg for mercy with this..." Gaz smiled creepily and opened her eyes to Zim, who only stared at her with a look of respect and slight adoration while he smiled back. Gaz threw a small ball of water at him, straight at his head. Zim never even flinched, he just re-directed it at the bush

which Dib was in. "You didn't think I would equip this in my pak? I can't just let you have all the fun Gaz." "I would have been disappointed if you HADN'T equipped it Zim,." "Duh." as Gaz and Zim continued to talk, oblivious to the fact Dib's plans of recording this were dashed...AGAIN.

This feels like an actual episode XD, who else concurs (Agree's)?


	2. The Nightmare continues!

Hello People :D, Sorry for the age long wait on this.

Dib was walking down a hallway, muttering very loudly to himself about how worried he was. Until he bumped into Tak, who just smiled a bit and walked off. _I wonder what the hell is wrong with Tak, she has NEVER been nice to me. _"Because I want too." was the response he heard from behind, which scared him so much his head got stuck in the ceiling. Tak just chuckled and used her pak legs to get him down, blushing slightly when he met her eyes. "Since when do you read minds?" "When you started talking out loud about what you were thinking." "Shit!" "And to answer your question from earlier normally, I just felt like being nice to you. Don't get used to it, it won't happen again." "Well thanks for getting me down." "Your welcome, besides I'd rather not see you be Brain damaged. That wouldn't be fun." "Hey! that's the ONLY reason you got me down?!" "Yes, that would be it." _Wow Dib really IS oblivious. Can't he notice when a girl likes him? _Dib just stared at her with the most dead panned face he could as he thought about something. "Oh yeah! Here's your birthday present. I hope you like it, it took me a few days to build." Dib watched as Tak opened up her present, which was a necklace of three silver bullets that went well with her uniform. "Thanks...?" "Push the small purple dot on the middle one." Tak complied and it turned into a purple laser katana and levitated to her hand, which she beamed at. "Thought you'd like it, and it goes with your dress." "Yes, that it does." Dib waved and continued his day with a small smile on his face.

Zim bumped into him and just continued walking, but he shoved a note in his pocket. it read "Help me with something, and I won't try to take over earth anymore." Dib was of course suspicious but eventually complied and went to Zims quote un-quote house. "Oh hey Dib." "Hi...?" "I just gotta ask something." "What?" "What are Gaz-Human's favorite things?" "WHY?!" "I just want to learn more about her, considering I don't know much other than the obvious." "Uh, her favorite restaurant is Bloaties Pizza Hog, her favorite color is Black, and her favorite present's are ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING related to games. Oh, and she hates humanity." "Thanks." "What did you want to know that stuff for?!" "Because I like Gaz-Human." "Okay...? What are you doing?" "Making her a present." "For what?" "I'm taking her on a date, Dib- filth. What else did you want to know?!" "Okay, how did you get her to say yes?!" "I have no clue, but I do know she hugged me." "WHY?!" "I couldn't tell you." With that, Zim walked by Dib and just continued to the door. Dib followed and Zim locked the door and said "I just hope GIR is still with MiMi, because I don't know if the base could stand him here alone." and he just walked off, leaving Dib with an expression of shock at the fact he was being NORMAL.

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Dib likes Tak?

I CAN EXPLAIN! I got writers block! please excuse my gigantic absence. I need to get that hated demon out of my brain, I already have enough demons!

Zim stood there at his molecular structural imitation chamber and was trying to create the best present for Gaz he could think of, The new Game Slave 3 which wasn't going to be out for another 5 months. The molecular structural imitation chamber worked like a 3D printer, but it was much more advanced. Zim also happened to know Gaz couldn't afford the new GS3 and that it was going to be hell when the GS3 officially came out and she didn't have one, So he figured he didn't want to die and made a GS3 for Gaz. Zim wrapped it up in shimmery dark purple and black tie dye wrapping paper and got a bouquet of black roses and went to Gaz-Human's house. "Hey Zim. Those are for me? I wonde- HOLY SHIT! How did you get this?! The GS3 won't come out for 5 months!" "The ad's are just enough to create one, and I assume you like your present by your reaction. I made it custom, so it's actually even better than the original version they were going to release. It's your favorite color, it has Irken antivirus, and it has 279.7% better graphics quality." "Thank you." Gaz smiled, and it was a genuine smile. That shocked her a bit, as to how _happy _she was. She was never happy anymore, genuinely happy that is. Gaz opened the GS3 and started playing the games he had obviously downloaded on there for her. She chuckled when she saw the wallpaper for the GS3, which was the female Irken symbol in purple and black with red blood dripping from it.

"You wanna... go on that date now?" Zim asked a little nervous. "Sure, Why the hell not. Just let me go hook this up to the charger (I decided to have GS3's have a charger instead of wasting batteries. MOVING ON!) and then we can go." Zim was dazed for a second before he started processing what she said. "Okay then." he replied with a small smile. Zim was going to take her to her favorite restaurant.

When they got there, Gaz was a little surprised he took her to her favorite place to eat. "I thought you hated pizza?" "I do, but I can tolerate it without your species cheese on it. Or any meat." "So basically your going to eat a piece of bread." "No. I'm going to get a cheese alternative and put vortian pepperoni on it." Gaz looked at him oddly after that one, then shrugged. as they waited for the waitress drone to get their pizza, they chatted for a while.

"Here's your pizza." The waitress drone drawled out lazily as she put down the pizza they were about to devour. Gaz attacked her half as soon as she saw it, while Zim put bright green slices of pepperoni on his before he took a huge bite out of it. "Delicious..." He murmured in pure ecstasy. Gaz couldn't agree more. Zim made a mental note to come here again with Gaz as soon as he could.

Dib was there when they went in, in the booth in front of them, eating lunch with Tak. "So, why did you invite me to lunch?" Tak asked a little peeved he hadn't told her why. "Because I wanted to tell you something." "Which is?" "In a minute, I want to finish this pizza." Dib said that last part nervously, which peeved Tak off a little more. Tak looked out the window a little angrily, then stared at Dib surprised as he pecked her on the cheek. _So that would be why. Maybe Dib's not so dense after all. _Dib blushed crimson as he looked at Tak, who was blushing a deep shade of teal as she stared at him. Tak then pulled Dib over to her, and kissed him full on the lips. Dib was surprised, but didn't dare pull away from Tak.

Zim walked home with Gaz, and dropped her off at her house. "I'll see you Monday, at school." "Bye Zim, see you then." "I wonder why the Dib-worm didn't try to disrupt our date." he murmured to himself, and then looked up a little shocked to see Dib walking hand in hand with Tak. Dib stopped at his house, chuckled at the sight of Zim's shocked face, and then called over his shoulder "See you Monday Tak!" Zim had walked off by then, not seeing Tak's flushed face. Zim was only thinking about his demonic girlfriend. _I wonder if Gaz knows I love her. I wonder if she knows how many laws I am breaking right now by loving her. _Zim thought happily to himself as he walked back to his base, greeted by GIR. "How did it go master?! Does she luv you?!" "It went well GIR. Please don't shout in my lekku, your hurting them." "Okie dokie!"

THERE! I finally got this done, the gigantic idea blocker was getting on my nerves. Yes, this is a dual ship story. Deal with it.


End file.
